¿Declararse o no? He ahí el dilema
by HinataYaoi
Summary: En ese momento a Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea, de la cual seguro se arrepentiría después. El sujeto ya estaba detrás de Naruto, Sasuke lo cogió de la nuca y lo beso... Bueno, no tendría otra oportunidad de decirlo de todas maneras. Aunque, ¿Valía la pena confesarlo y terminar perdiendo su amistad con Naruto?... Es decir, ¿Con todos ellos?


**Disclaimer:** Naruto es propiedad de Kishimoto

 **Aviso** : Este fic participa en el "Reto: Salir del closet" del foro Secreto en el Valle del Fin.

 **Tipo:** OneShot (Capitulo Unico)

 **Género:** Shonen-Ai (Relación entre hombres) Si no te gusta, abstente a leerlo.

* * *

Tenía que pensar rápido una manera de poder decirle a su estúpido amigo sobre sus gustos. Ya se le había acabado las excusas que le daba cada vez que lo invitaba a ir a las aguas termales junto a todos sus amigos. No quería que estos empezaran a burlarse o a despreciarlo si notaban como sus ojos empezaban a admirar sus cuerpos. Aunque nadie lo creyera, si, Sasuke Uchiha hace mucho tiempo que había aceptado que era gay, lo admitía, pero decirlo a las personas que lo habían aceptado con tantos errores y a los cuales él apreciaba por ello (Entiéndase como Sakura, Kakashi y Naruto) no quería ver que por sus gustos ahora lo miraran con asco o dejaran de lado. Tal vez estaba exagerando pero ¿Quién le podía asegurar que no era así?

Las situaciones que se habían dado, por así decirlo, se soltaba el tema (Por cuenta de Sai) sobre los penes y Sasuke aprovecho soltando casualmente la pregunta " _¿Acaso eres gay?"_ Ante esa pregunta, Sakura y Naruto se pusieron pálidos y Kakashi había dejado su lectura para prestar atención a la respuesta de Sai. _"No, no creo. Me gustan las chicas que tienen cuerpo como el de Ino"_ Luego de eso Sai recibió un golpe de Sakura, Kakashi volvió a su lectura y Naruto volvió a respirar riéndose tontamente. Solo con esas reacciones tan simples hizo que a él le diera pánico.

Ahora volvemos al principio, ¿Cómo les contaba?

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

— ¡Aléjenlo de miiiii! — gritaba Naruto a medida de que corría tratando de huir de un sujeto de cabellera castaña recogida en una coleta y piel morena. Este último tenía ropas femeninas puestas y corría detrás de nuestro rubio enviando besos.

Los amigos que lo veían atravesar por su camino solo se reían, (Especialmente Kiba que hasta se atrevió a seguir la persecución junto a Akamaru solo para continuar riéndose del rubio, a quien no le parecía nada gracioso).

Un azabache que estaba comprando su ración semanal de tomates cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba.

— ¡Sasuke! — Dijo Naruto tomándolo de los hombros para que lo mirará y prestará atención — ¡Ayúdame por favor! Ese rarito me está persiguiendo… y no es que tenga nada en contra de los que son como él pero ¿Por qué demonios me persigue a mí? ¿Estoy tan bueno?

A esa última pregunta Sasuke estuvo a punto, a tantito, de decir que sí. Menos mal tenía control de sus emociones y palabras. Observo a su amigo quien estaba nervioso y detrás de este se podía ver una nube de polvo acercarse, se imaginó que era de quien estaba huyendo (Ver a Kiba encima de los techos con Akamaru muriéndose de risa también ayudo). El azabache se lo pensó, si solo lo ignoraba estaría siendo acosado por Naruto luego de que escape de ese sujeto y estaría reclamándole lo mal amigo que fue. Aguantarse esa voz chillona no sonaba muy alentador. Entonces, ahora el problema era como quitarle ese chicle y debía pensar rápido.

En ese momento a Sasuke se le ocurrió una idea, de la cual seguro se arrepentiría después. El sujeto ya estaba detrás de Naruto, Sasuke lo cogió de la nuca y lo beso, no con cualquier beso, un beso con lengua incluida en el cual quienes los veían creerían que ambos estaban dando un espectáculo porno gay en público. Sasuke termino el beso y le dirigió una mirada al sujeto quien tenía la boca abierta y huyo inmediatamente al entender la mirada de "Es mío" que le dio Sasuke.

Sasuke suspiro y cambio su vista hacia Naruto quien tenía la boca abierta al igual que sus ojos, sus mejillas sonrojadas y trataba de decir algo. También pudo observar por el rabillo del ojo a Kiba en el suelo quien al parecer se había caído de la impresión.

— ¿Sabes que si no hacia eso, ese tipo no te dejaría en paz, verdad? — Dijo Sasuke tratando de sacar del letargo al rubio.

Este solo lo miro y asintió.

— Bien, me debes unos onigiris rellenos de tomate. — Dicho esto, se retiró dejando a Kiba y Naruto aun en estado de shock.

Tal vez esa no fue la mejor manera de darle a entender sus gustos. Esperaba que Naruto fuera demasiado idiota y solo creyera que lo hizo por ayudarlo.

(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)(͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

* * *

— Así que… Sasuke-kun beso a Naruto — Dijo Sakura mientras bebía su té.

Puto Kiba chismoso. No podía quedarse con la boca callada, no, tuvo que ir a contarle a todo el mundo a punta de gritos sobre su beso con Naruto.

— Y fue por alejar a Tsubasa-san de Naruto— Sigui hablando Kakashi.

Ahora se encontraban quienes fueron el equipo siete y Sai en un puesto de té. Kakashi en cuento se dio cuenta de la noticia dejo sus deberes como Hokage solo para ir de chismoso.

— Bueno, al final funciono. Eso es lo que importa. — Trato de cortar Naruto.

— Pero para eso ¿Solo abrazarte y darle una mirada de esas que todo el mundo huye no hubiera bastado? — Dijo el metido de Sai, a opinión de Sasuke.

— Fue lo primero que se me ocurrió, ¿Contentos?

Todos quedaron callados y siguieron bebiendo su té. Aunque Sasuke aun sentía los tres pares de miradas dirigidas a él.

— Nunca he visto que te guste alguna chica Sasuke-kun — Comento casualmente Sakura

— Ni tampoco un chico — Dijo Naruto.

— Pero ha estado rechazando las salidas a los termales — Dijo Kakashi como no queriendo la cosa.

— Y estuvo entrenando con un sujeto que quería su cuerpo — Recordó Sai.

— Solo quería mi cuerpo como un contenedor, no de la manera que tratas de hacerlo ver. Y una cosa es que ustedes nunca me hayan visto, eso no significa que no me haya gustado alguien.

Grave error, no debió de haber dicho eso. Ahora se notaba que tendría un largo interrogatorio.

— Bien, si te ha gustado alguien ¿Quién ha sido? ¿Acaso no la conocemos? ¿Fue durante tu tiempo con Orochimaru? — Empezó a bombardear Sakura.

Sasuke solo la veía, luego observo que los demás hombres estaban también mirándolo con curiosidad a su respuesta, especialmente Naruto ¿Acaso esa mirada le decía que esperaba que no fuera así? Y si es así, ¿Era porque no quería alejarlo de él? O ¿Por qué le interesaba de alguna manera roman….

¡¿De dónde demonios surgió la última pregunta?!

Eso era imposible, Naruto siempre había estado proclamando su amor hacia Sakura.

Bueno, no tendría otra oportunidad de decirlo de todas maneras. Aunque, ¿Valía la pena confesarlo y terminar perdiendo su amistad con Naruto?... Es decir, ¿Con todos ellos?

— Cuando estuve con Orochimaru, o antes de eso, lo único en que pensaba era en matar a Itachi. Nunca me fije en otras personas de manera sentimental. — Dejo claro, los demás asintieron incitándolo a que continuará — Durante mi viaje digamos que al estar en paz el mundo ya empecé a pensar sobre ese tipo de cosas y me empecé a fijar en las demás personas. — Observo que aun prestaban atención con demasiada curiosidad y acercándose un poco más. — Para no alargar la cosa, sí, soy gay. Eso fue lo que descubrí. — Al terminar de decir eso bajo su vista a la taza de té que tenía en sus manos esperando algún insulto o reacción por parte de ellos.

Todo había quedado en absoluto silencio. Silencio que fue roto por Naruto.

— ¿A-ahora te gusta algún…. Chico?

Sasuke levanto la mirada esperando ver miradas de repulsión pero lo que encontró fue miradas sorprendidas y algo curiosas. Al parecer querían saber la respuesta.

Él también quería saber que esperaba Naruto que le respondiera. Si sus gustos no habían dañado su amistad, tal vez esa confesión si lo haría.

— Creo que es claro — Dijo Sai, ganándose las miradas — Por el único a quien Sasuke presta mucha más atención es por ti, Naruto-kun

Sasuke deseo poder matarlo. Pero lo único que pudo hacer es transformar su cara en el color de su verdura preferida. Luego de notar que su cara estaba caliente, solo atino a cubrirse con una mano y girar su cara al lado contrario de donde se encontraban el resto.

— Ya decía yo que ese lazo era demasiado extraño. Ni siquiera yo tenía eso con Obito — Comento Kakashi con una 'sonrisa'.

— Y Naruto ni modo de negar que le corresponde, miren lo rojo que esta — Esto atrajo la atención de Sasuke quien voltio a ver a Naruto, el cual se encontraba sonrojado tratando de evitar la mirada de Sasuke. — Además esa frase de "Moriremos juntos" es demasiado… ¿comprometedora? — Dijo Sakura.

Sasuke solo vio a todos quien al parecer lo comprendían y trataban de apoyarlo. Y por ello, no pudo evitar reírse, reírse de lo estúpido que fue al haber pensado que lo rechazarían. Aun después de que lo aceptaran con todos los errores que cometió, aun se atrevía a dudar del aprecio que estos le tenían.

Sasuke paro de reír, pero continuaba con una sonrisa leve el su rostro al sentir como era tomada su mano y ver a quien pertenecía. Naruto también estaba sonriéndole algo sonrojado.

* * *

 **Nota Final:**

Lo se, fue corta, pero bueno. La verdad es que escribi mucho para la idea que originalmente tenia en mente.

Espero les haya gustado.


End file.
